


Domestic Chance

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the group has returned from Neverland to Storybrooke. Everyone is adapting back to their lives - but Emma is faced with something oddly familiar. Alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Chance

Emma had her suspensions two nights ago; perched atop their bed, watching Neal pack an overnight bag. She kept them to herself, listening to Neal prattle on about his New York schedule: Apartment. Storage. Meeting. Home. 

She couldn’t tell why he was fixed on repeating himself. To assure her his return? To remind himself the parting wouldn’t be a long one? Or all the above! 

Pushing her own concerns to the back of her head, buried with so much else, Emma tried to lighten the mood. Joking about him bringing back a pizza. Taking things out of the bag when his back was turned and moving to put them away – only to be grasped around the waist; Neal twirling her about the room. The pair laughing like idiots when they landed on the bed; kissing and fumbling to rid the other of their clothes. 

Now –with Neal back in New York closing up any resemblance of a life he had left there (seeing what possessions were not thrown to the pavement when he skipped out on his lease) and Henry at school for the day, Emma prepared herself; sighing heavily as she entered Dark Star Pharmacy with a half-hearted smile plastered on her face.

Buying a pregnancy test undetected in Storybrooke wasn’t as difficult as Emma had anticipation. 

Carefully, she worked her way through each aisle; filling her basket with first aide items until she rounded the corner. Safe from Mr. Clark’s watchful gaze.

He was Sneezy again – and capable of alerting Snow of her daughter’s predicament. Heck, Emma was sure he’d even think it a kindness; a way to show his loyalty to the family! 

The far end of the Pharmacy, like most, supplied tampons, sanitary napkins, contraceptives, and – mockily – the pregnancy tests right at the end of the line. Without looking, she grabbed boxes of tampons and napkins – bypassed the condoms. At the end of the line, Emma glanced around her; confirming that no one was around once again. Even Mr. Clark was having a sneezing fit somewhere in the front of the store.

Hesitantly, she reached for the first package within reach; skimmed the back’s directions – but not really sure what she should be looking for. Last time she’d needed these, there hadn’t been an awry of options. What the guard brought her had worked well enough! 

Now target words jumped out at her from the boxes. Reliable. Fast. Easy to read. Over 99% accurate. 

But they all seemed to promise the same assuredness. She grabbed a couple different brands and threw them into her basket. Backing up down the aisle to place more boxes of tampons over top. 

Approaching the checkout, Emma smeared another smile across her face; laughing lightly when Mr. Clark whistled at her overflowing basket. 

“I’m restocking the police station,” Emma explained as she sat the basket down. “Never know what we might be dealing with – especially in this town –“ 

“It is better to be safe than sorry,” Clark agreed; starting to scan through her purchases.

Emma thought she got away with it scot-free – until the Pharmacy’s bell dinged. Emma looked to the door to find a certain Scotsman entering the scene; smirking when he saw her. 

“Why Miss Swan – can’t say I expected to see you this morning. Shouldn’t you be at –“

For once, Gold restrained himself. Eyes zeroing in on the package in Clark’s hand. Emma had been bracing herself for a verbal battle – but looked behind her when Gold’s attentions drifted. Finding Clark holding the assortment of home pregnancy tests and searching his registry frantically for pricings. 

When Gold’s mouth opened, Emma cut him off, “I’m restocking the police station – for emergencies. All for the public –“ 

“Right, right – I don’t suppose you’ve heard from my son yet today?” 

“No. But I can confirm he reached New York last night.”

“And when will he be returning?” 

“Soon.” 

“Soon? A day? A week?” 

“ – He has a meeting with an old boss; the guy Neal used to do freelance work for – “ 

“A job interview? Wha – so you and he will move to New York? Take Henry and –“ 

“He wants to work from here and send his illustrations to New York,” Emma explained through gritted teeth; wrapping her arms around herself. Shielding a possible child from their paternal grandfather’s all-knowing stare.

She was already fed up with playing the mediator between the father and son. Neal would ask about Gold – little details at a time, not ready for an all-out backstory. Gold would dig for information; paying close attention to domestic life with Neal – something Emma was less inclined to share. They were trying to reconnect– they really were! But it was a long road ahead for all of them. 

Stepping closer to the counter, Emma’s eyes widened when Gold didn’t move for the shelves; seeking out his own task. Instead, he kept rooted in place; watching her as she watched Clark pack her purchases into bags. 

“Did..,” Gold started for a moment; cursing under his breath as his gaze lowered to his feet. “I don’t suppose Bae mentioned my job offer to you?” 

That peaked Emma’s interest. “A job offer? Doing what? I can’t really see Neal collecting rent –“

 

“No, perhaps not… but at the shop,” Gold trailed off here. Eyes starting to dart towards the back of the Pharmacy. “I told him I’d get a new sign: ‘Gold and Son’ – ‘sons’ even… we can include Henry. Film a new commercial the three of us –“ 

Noting the pain in Gold’s eyes, Emma stammered for a reply as she handed Clark her payment, “Just because Neal hasn’t mentioned it yet – it doesn’t mean he isn’t considering it – “ 

“Sure… – sorry to have bothered you, Miss Swan. Next time Bae calls, please inform him I… I miss him. Just a day of not seeing him in the diner or walking Henry to school and - “

Emma understood; feeling the loneliness creeping back inside of her as well. A few weeks home from Neverland, and they’d all fallen into a routine; a comfortable, domestic bliss – she shouldn’t have been surprised that more complications were finally arising in Storybrooke Maine! 

“I’ll tell him,” Emma voiced; grabbing her bags from Clark and hightailing it out of Dark Star Pharmacy. Making a point of not looking back at Gold standing in the front of the store; looking lost and confused. 

The Police Station was empty; as she’d expected. Emma set her bags on her desk, throwing the unneeded items to the side as she located the pregnancy tests – picking one at random to start. Tapping her foot nervously as she read the back of the package again, Emma exited her office for the Station’s restroom – running into Snow in the process. 

“Whoa – mom, I thought you and dad we’re house hunting in the country today?” 

“We’re meeting at the diner in an hour. But I think I left the house write-ups on the printer –“ 

Snow’s paused, taking in her daughter’s frazzled appearance; Emma’s foot impatiently tapping as she stood in place. The home pregnancy test in hand.

“…so, you’re –“ 

“It’s a definite possibility,” Emma confirmed, looking behind her mother for the door; ensuring that David wasn’t joining them anytime soon. 

“How far along – “ 

“A couple weeks? Shit! I don’t know! Time got a little funky there and I wasn’t keeping track of – maybe three weeks late? Possibly more –“ 

“Emma! … so we’re talking about a Neverland-baby here?” 

“In or around that time period-” 

“Does Neal know?“ 

“No! – it seemed silly to let him know before definitely knowing –“ 

“He deserves to be part of this. He’d want to –“ 

“Neal has a lot on his plate. Why cause him to panic over something that may not be –“ 

Emma trailed off, throwing her hands in the air in frustration; biting her bottom lip as she looked down at the package in her hands. 

“So, this is a ‘panic’ situation,” inquired Snow softly; placing a comforting hand on her daughter’s wrist. 

“I don’t know. We were finally figuring out a dynamic and making it work. Between just us together and us with Henry. Now – this could complicate things! Or not! Seriously: what are the chances of two unplanned pregnancies? It’s ridiculous!”

Taking a deep breath, Snow chanced, “And how do you feel about everything – about the prospect of -?” 

“Conflicted,” Emma admitted. “Confused. Shocked. And… happy.” 

Snow beamed at her daughter, “Really?” 

“Yeah – I’m happy… that actually surprises me more than anything here! I’m still completely freaking out – but a kid… another kid might not be so bad. I can see it, you know. A baby. I can imagine Neal holding a baby. And I thought I’d feel guilty – or more regret and anger because we could have had that – but I… I want that.”

“Oh Emma,” Snow brought her daughter into a rib breaking hug; holding her tightly as her hand brushed through long, blonde hair. 

“How do I… tell Neal, though?” 

“What? Do you think he’ll be difficult –“ 

“No – but I don’t know how to go about explaining this. Just direct, matter of fact: ‘I’m pregnant.’ Or should I try to be romantic – since we missed this step the first time?”

“How about a private dinner? Just you two and tons of candles! And you could wrap the pregnancy test up and give it to –“ 

That was such … Prince Charming and Snow White approach. Far too sappy for her! And she couldn’t get over –

“You want me to wrap up a stick I’ve peed on and present it to Neal over a nice dinner?” 

“… It was just a suggestion, Emma. Do what feels right – it will come to you!” 

The sound of a cellphone ringing detangled the mother and daughter. Snow fumbling through her purse and, after reading the screen, clarifying, “Your father! I must be late!” 

Without answering, Snow silenced the phone; turning back to her daughter filled with concern. 

“Do you want me to stay? Wait it out with you?” 

“No,” Emma quickly answered; shaking her head. “I’m fine! I can pee on a stick without help!” 

“Emma – I’m happy for you. Happy that you’re happy and - ,” Racing forward to hug her child again, “I love you so much!” 

Feeling tears gathering, Emma quickly tried to laugh herself through a serious moment, patting her mom on the back awkwardly.

“Didn’t know this was the standard reaction to your child having unprotected sex and a pregnancy scare – “ 

“Emma!” 

“I love you too, you know,” Emma answered with a warm smile. 

“And you’ll text me? After the test – and after you tell Neal. Just keep me on the up and up!” 

“I promise,” Emma groaned. “Just don’t tell dad yet –“ 

“This isn’t the first time your father will be the last to know – and it won’t be the last!” 

Grabbing a stack of papers from the printer, Snow headed to meet David at the diner – leaving Emma alone once again. Heading for the restroom, Emma felt relief – voicing aloud her feelings had been freeing. She found herself excited as she read the directions; a fluttering in her still flat stomach as she studied her profile in the restroom mirror. Turning to examine every angle before smiling back at herself. 

It felt right. 

Where years ago, she could never imagine herself as a mother. Having Henry in her life – Henry had taught her otherwise.

Motherhood no longer brought up pictures of perfect women baking cookies afterschool and having perfect advice and lessons for any and every predicament. She, Regina, and even her own mother disproved this notion. 

 

Being a mother was about love.

Pure, unyielding love. 

And Emma Swan had love. With her parents, Henry, and Neal: there was an influx of the stuff in her life– enough for a baby to know they were wanted and loved from the very start. Like every child should. 

Glancing over the directions one final time, Emma ripped apart the box; grabbed the plastic stick inside and moved to lower her pants and panties to the floor. Sitting on the toilet, after a moment of panic, Emma managed to pee on the stick. Placing the plastic tip over the end, Emma shook the stick up and down before placing it gently on the counter. Pulling her pants back up, she fumbled through her pockets; locating her cellphone to check the time.

Three minutes was going to be a long wait!

However, she had two new texts waiting for her. To pass the time, Emma opened the menu. The latest one from ‘Mary Margaret’. A simple question mark. Clearly not something should could answer just yet. Then: Neal. Neal texted her, ‘GOOD NEWS!’. She couldn’t bring herself to reply to this one either. 

She set her phone down next to the pregnancy test; drumming the palms of her hands against her knees. Rising to her feet, Emma paced the bathroom; searched the cabinets absentmindedly as she waited; noting that some of her purchases actually needed to be restocked! 

Snatching the phone from the counter, Emma checked the time again. 

Two minutes remaining! 

Her eyes landed on Neal’s text again – doubt entering her mind. ‘Good News’ wasn’t the passionate declaration of love he’d uttered last night over the phone – the moment Henry had passed her the phone Neal sprung to action as the attentive lover. The man who had their son laughing as milk seeped from his nose prior, suddenly had her toes curling just from the huskiness in his voice – if Henry wasn’t watching her curiously, she wasn’t sure what she was capable doing over the phone with Neal Cassidy!

But - Why hadn’t he added that he missed her? Loved her? 

She felt needy and ashamed of being so needy – but two more words could have helped! She knew Neal– he never was one for texting in the first place. Eleven years ago, he was honest about his feelings towards modern technology. In Portland, she’d talked him into cheap cellphones – citing that they could be useful in cons. But Neal claimed to hate texting – to hate talking over phones. 

“I like face-to-face,” he claimed. “When you can read each other’s faces and aren’t just stretching your head wondering what they really meant-” 

After everything, she hadn’t paused to consider Neal not wanting to live in Storybrooke – that maybe he’d been happy in New York.

Honestly, at times she’d missed Boston and the constant bustle of city-life.

Inwardly, she’d thought of his shitty apartment in Manhattan – his noncommittal comments about jobs and how he survived for eleven years. He’d been proud to admit walking the straight and narrow for over a decade – but not so excited to explain how he’d been floating from low-paying jobs ever since. The one thing he’d been static to tell her about were the few local advertisements he’d done illustrations for – all based out of New York. 

 

Was she forcing Neal to relocate here or be faced with not have her or Henry in his daily life? Would another child just be the final nail in the coffin for him? 

Panicking, Emma lowered herself to sit on the toilet again; taking long, deep breaths to calm herself. Checking the time again, the three minutes were up. 

Tentatively, Emma picked up the pregnancy test; bracing it between her index finger and thumb as she turned it over in her hand. 

Negative. 

She wasn’t pregnant. 

Closing her eyes; Emma opened them again half-expecting a different result. Part of her felt instant despair – disappointment as she stared down at the test; wondering if she should give it another three minutes. 

Picking up the box, Emma searched the directions for something indicating ‘false negatives’. She googled the brand on her phone, wondering if they were prone to false negatives in tests. Not finding the results she was after, Emma headed back to her office, grabbing all the different packages and brands and racing back to the bathroom. 

Seven different brands.

Untold minutes of the taxpayers of Storybrooke’s time. 

All the same results. 

The final confirmation: starting her period as she waited for the final tests! 

In a daze, Emma disposed of all the evidence. Double bagging in the event the creepier citizens of Storybrooke decided to try some dumpster diving at the police station. 

She tried to keep herself busy. Putting away the items she’d purchased; cleaning out the store room. 

End of the day, as she was heading out, Emma finally found the ideal outlet from her frustration – the bottom draw of her desk was open as she put on her coat. With pent up aggression, Emma kicked the draw close; wincing and cursing in pain as she walked out the door. 

Outside the apartment door, Emma paused to school her emotions; wondering how to get her mother to not look at her excitedly when she entered – but neither her parents were inside. 

Instead, she was greeted to the sight of Neal and Henry seated on bar stools; their sleeves rolled up as they devoured huge, cheesy pieces of pizza. Henry grinned at her with his mouth full. Neal greeted her, 

“I brought home a pizza like you asked – best in the world!” 

Setting her things down, Emma found herself honestly laughing as she took in both her boys. 

“Just because the sign said ‘best in the world’ Neal, doesn’t mean –“ 

“But it’s really good,” Henry declared as cheese ran down his chin. 

Moving forward to take a slice from the box, Emma flinched when she heard something hit against the wall in the back of the apartment – almost reaching for the sword on her back that was no longer there - 

“Don’t be mad,” Neal and Henry cautioned in unison; eyes widening when they realized they were caught. 

Raising an eyebrow, Emma took a bite of her pizza as she walked behind the counter – finding a large, brown dog wagging it’s tail merrily at her. Rushing forward to lick her fingers as it sat down; watching her and waiting for it’s judgment. 

“And who is this,” asked Emma. 

Sighing, Neal explained, “My deadbeat, ex-neighbor left him in the apartment and skipped town – super was going to call the pound… but the big guys don’t usually get adopted in cities and… and seemed like he needed a good home -” 

Emma watched Neal yammer on with a smirk on her face, scratching the dog’s ear as the mutt leaned against her leg. Already playing favorites. 

“ – Plus: kids need a dog! Henry needs him - And he’d protect all of us! Ideal home security –“ 

Emma tried to shot Neal a stern face but broke into a smile too easily, “Does he have a name yet?” 

“Jack,” Neal answered. 

Henry quickly butted in with, “Argos!” 

Lowering herself to the floor, Emma grabbed the giant mutt and pulled him closer; scratching his ear as she proclaimed, “And I’m calling you Otis, buddy! And I give good perks if you start answering to Otis –“ 

“Not fair,” Henry complained. 

“Every home needs a dog,” Neal continued; clearly proud of himself. 

“So this is home,” Emma turned to ask him from her position on the floor; smiling when the dog licked her cheek. 

“Yeah,” Neal smirked back at her. “This is home – and I might start helping my old man at the shop; think he’s a bit overwhelmed alone.” 

Emma nodded; watching her boys and their dog – together in the little apartment.

It was home. 

And Emma swore to herself – for now, it was more than enough.


End file.
